


The Rules of the Game

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Fair Game, tiny ones for Into the Fire, Jolinar’s Memories, all were mentioned in the actual episodeSUMMARY : Missing scenes, filler and tag for Fair Game





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - The Rules of the Game

_Jack_

As I stand in the Asgaard ship wondering just how Thor expects me to beam down to the SGC, the blinding white light surrounds me and I find myself back where I began behind the podium with a stunned, open mouth Daniel staring at me.  Carter comes rushing in to stand beside him, her newly minted Major pins glistening in the harsh light, followed by Teal’c moving in his usual controlled manner. 

“Jack?” Daniel finally gets his mouth and voice to work.  “You okay?” 

“Yeah, fine,” I answer.  At least I think I’m fine.  I’m proud at how I maintain my cool colonel demeanor, even though my insides are still tingling.  Daniel was right when he tried to describe what the Asgaard beam thingy felt like on Cimmeria.  Wow, what a rush.  

“What happened?” 

Daniel again, reminding me we have bigger issues to deal with.  Like saving the planet…again. 

“Oh,..I met the real Thor.” 

“Wow…really?” 

“Holy Hannah!” 

Both Daniel and Carter speak at the same time and I can see Daniel winding up to start asking me a gazillion meaning of life stuff questions which we do not have time for right now. 

“For what purpose did Thor summon you?”  

You know, I can always rely on Teal’c to cut to the chase. 

“The Asgaard want to talk.” 

The tense crowd of SFs in the gate room are now joined by Hammond and a shell shocked Secretary of Defense. 

“Colonel, are you alright?” 

“Yes, sir.  Ah, General, we need to talk.” 

I explain what happened as our little crowd moves from the gate room towards the Briefing room.  It’s the first offer of help we’ve received from a more advanced race. That is if you can call negotiating instead of killing the snaky bastards help.  I mean the Nox told us we’re too young. The Tollan say we’re too primitive and they have that not sharing advanced technology thing with primitives.  I’m not even gonna talk about the Tok’Ra.  So now the Asgaard, who we know are battling the Goa’uld, want us to talk only because we just deep-froze Hathor’s snaky butt and Carter blasted Seth into oblivion.  And lets not forget we blew Apophis’ ships out of the sky a year or so ago.  Now the Asgaard say we’re a threat?  So I guess we’ll talk.  I have a feeling this is a really bad game plan.  Really bad.  What’s worse, we have no clue what the rules will be.  Thor unexpectedly beams into the middle of our debrief and begins laying out said game plan. 

“The System Lords will arrive in four days.” 

What?  We have to let the snaky bastards on the base?  Is Thor nuts?  Nothing like having no time to sweep and dust the place.  But he’s adamant.  Says that’s how the treaty negotiations work. 

“We have chosen you, O’Neill, to represent your planet at the proceedings,” Thor states. 

This alone is a prime example as to why this is a bad game plan.  Me....negotiate with those slimy, snakehead bastards?  Not a good idea. 

“Now, see that could be a mistake,” I try to tell Thor.  The little gray guy blinks his big black eyes at me like none of this is sinking in.  Time to play my ace card. “Now Doctor Jackson here,” I wave at Daniel, “is an extremely educated and articulate man,” I begin my spiel to get myself out of this negotiation thing.  I catch a glimpse of Danny out the corner of my eye, wearing his open mouth astonished expression like he can’t believe what he’s hearing.  “Very well versed in all the languages.”  I’m on a roll now.  

“We have chosen you, O’Neill,” Thor repeats. 

End of discussion. 

The little gray guy says they’ll beam down some information shortly for us to prepare the negotiations and then beams out.  I look helplessly to General Hammond and Secretary Simms hoping one of them has a solution.  Neither of them do.  I do get the impression the secretary has serious doubts about my negotiating skills.  He’s not the only one.  But I have my orders and I intend to obey them to the best of my ability.  I leave the briefing room with Daniel at my side. 

  

“This is such a bad game plan,” I say comforted in knowing Daniel will at least agree with me.  He knows I am not the person for this.  I do not talk, I shoot.  Maybe I can convince him to convince Hammond he should be doing this.  Daniel, I have confidence in.  Me, nadda. 

“You’re the one the Asgaard chose, Jack.  I’ve got confidence in you.” 

I look at Daniel thinking maybe he’s being sarcastic.  But I can tell by his face he believes what he said. 

“You’re the one who should be doing this,” I repeat.  “Talking is what you do.  And you do it very well, I might add.  Me, I‘d rather shoot the snaky bastards.” 

“Yeah, um, thank you for singing my virtues to Thor.” 

I look at Daniel.  “What?  I was only telling the truth.  You know I think of you as more than just a geek, right?” I ask suddenly wondering if Daniel is really surprised by what I told Thor.  “I wasn’t trying to weasel out of this.”  Daniel gives me ‘the please don’t lie look.’  “Okay, I was,” I confess.  “I wish you could be there with me.  You know as much about the Goa’uld as I do and have a much clearer understanding of what’s at stake here. ” 

“Oh.”  I can see Daniel’s well-educated brain mulling this over.  “Okay, that still doesn’t change the fact I agree with the Asgaard.  You are the one who is leading us out there,” he waves his hand around.”  “You’re the one who should speak for us.” 

“No,  You and Carter were the first ones to contact the Asgaard.  All they did for me was vacuum out the Ancients’ stuff from my brain.” 

“Okay,” Daniel concedes, before he continues.  “But you’ve fought and defeated the Goa’uld, Jack.  Who better to recognize and ferret out Goa’uld deceit.  I’d rather have you in this negotiation instead of some politician from Washington who has no concept of what they’re facing.” 

Somehow I get the feeling Daniel and I are both thinking about a certain hypocritical, sycophantic senator which neither of us want to mention out loud.  I slow my pace causing Daniel to stop.  I’m not sure I should feel comforted or insulted by his faith in me. 

“I assume the Asgaard will give us a copy of the treaty beforehand to review?” he asks. 

I can already see his brain cells gearing up to tackle this latest problem.  Once Daniel focuses his mind on some task I know he’ll apply two hundred percent and more of his effort into seeing it through to the end. 

“I suppose.” 

“I’d like to read it.  I’m really concerned about what we may have to give up.  We should at least be aware of what could be sacrificed.  I’ll help you prepare if you want me to,” Daniel offers. 

I rake my fingers through my graying hair.  “Thanks, I’ll need all the help I can get.” 

“I wonder who the Goa’uld will send as their representatives?” 

Neither of us speculates on that as we enter the elevator.  I’m pretty sure both of us are thinking of two Goa’uld in particular, and if either or both come, it could make this game really hard to play. 

**** 

_Teal’c_

As instructed by General Hammond, I transport the large bound copy of the Asgaard-Goa’uld treaty document to DanielJackson.  I am uncomfortable with this proposed negotiation.  I agree with O’Neill in this matter.  One does not negotiate with the false gods, one eliminates them.  I enter DanielJackson’s lab.  He is already diligently laboring, reviewing his copious notes on Goa’uld and Asgaard languages.  He looks to me as I approach, offering him the document.  He takes it from me and places it on his desk. 

 “Thank you, Teal’c.” 

As is my custom, I tilt my head in acknowledgment of his gratitude and stand unmoving, my hands clasped behind my back.  I am most disturbed by the other news I have yet to relay. 

“Wow, this is, um, well full of words, isn’t it,” he they have it in English already.  I doubt I could translate this in less than four days.”  My friend looks up from the document to me.  “Did Thor say who we should expect?” 

“Indeed.  The System Lords Yu, Cronos, and Niriti.”  I watch as DanielJackson frowns at the last name.  He no doubt is remembering Nirti’s involvement with the massacre of Cassandra’s people on P8X-987.  I, however, remain silent on my past history with Cronos and my vow of revenge.  I do not believe such knowledge will be important to these negotiations.   And as much as I might wish to do so, I will not jeopardize these negotiations for personal gain.  I cannot betray my Tau’ri friends in this manner.  “I will offer what knowledge I possess on these false gods, DanielJackson.” 

“Yes,…um, thank you, Teal’c.  That will be very helpful.” 

“I do not approve of this negotiation,” I declare. 

DanielJackson again looks up from the treaty document.  “Why?”  

I am not surprised he would ask for further explanation.  “The Goa’uld are deceitful and not to be trusted.” 

“I agree.  But the Asgaard believe this is the only way to protect Earth.  As much as I’m uncomfortable with them being on the base, I believe we should pursue all options to keep the planet safe, don’t you?” 

“I am a warrior, DanielJackson.  I battle with weapons, not words.  I will however, advise O’Neill to proceed with caution.” 

“Good advice, Teal’c.  I agree.” 

I take my leave.  I must be diligent.  The Tau’ri are not aware of the magnitude of the System Lords deceit.  They will not negotiate in fairness.  As O’Neill has said, this is a bad game plan.  The Goa’uld may fear the might of the Asgaard, but as O’Neill would say, they will play by their own rules and we must be diligent. 

**** 

_Daniel_

So, we know whom the Goa’uld are sending.  Not Sha’re or Skaara.  I’m not sure how I would be able to stand by and watch either of them come, then leave when the negotiations are over and not interfere by placing my personal needs over that of the entire planet.  Yet, I can’t give up hope of rescuing and freeing them and I won’t.  

I watch Teal’c’s back as he leaves my lab and continue staring out into the corridor long after he’s gone.  There had been a slight inflection to the tone of his voice when he spoke Cronos’ name, which caught my attention.  Something was wrong.  Something beyond the fact everyone has become anxious, nervous and agitated over the impending arrival of our guests.  Teal’c is usually so unflappable.  He justifiably despises the Goa’uld for enslaving the Jaffa.  I hate them, too.  Everyone mistakenly believes Teal’c is always stoic and silent.  That couldn’t be farther from the truth.  He has feelings and very pointed opinions on many things, which are usually expressed in very subtle ways.  Like now.  He’s not happy having the enemy on base.  Well, neither am I.  But the Asgaard are the first advanced race who have offered to help us protect ourselves from the Goa’uld.  Granted it’s not advanced technology but it’s an opportunity to get Earth some protection with this treaty.  I’m in favor of talking, over violence.  Still… something is going on with Teal’c.  I’ll have to ask him about it in private when we have a minute.  Maybe our friendship has evolved to the level where he’ll confide in me.  In the meantime, I remind myself, Jack can’t wait forever for his briefing as I resume my reading.  

Oh no, what’s this?  No weapons on the base during the negotiations?  Oh, that will go over very well. 

**** 

_Jack_

Needing a break from my negotiations 101 class, graciously provided by Secretary Simms and a bunch of other suits from DC, I make a beeline for Daniel’s lab, the one place I know I can go and vent and get my bearings back.  One thing I already wholeheartedly agree with Daniel on, I am oh so glad those suits are not doing the face to face with Thor and the snakes. If it came down to it, I’d rather it be me.  Big time. 

I pause at the open door, hands slide into my BDU pockets watching Daniel totally engrossed in reading that monster of a treaty.  Damn, I’m glad he’s on our side in this thing.  I make a mental note to remind myself to tell him so, hopefully when this is all over. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey, Jack,” he says not even glancing up. 

Guessing that was the ‘Please come in Jack, hey’ I saunter in and make myself at home in my special chair opposite Daniel and his overflowing desk.  

“So…how’s the read coming?  Anything interesting like a secret weapon guaranteed to wipe out the snakes permanently?” 

“Hmmm?”  Daniel answers, turning the page. 

“Danny!” I bark. That gets his attention. 

 He looks at me, forehead creased in a combination of concentration and worry lines.  I still can’t get over the short hair do—a souvenir from that snake bitch Hathor--and the fact I can now see how those lines mar his forehead when before it was usually covered by those too long bangs.  Makes Daniel look like a teenager.  Maybe that’s why Thor chose me instead of Daniel to conduct these negotiations.  You know silver gray and controlled wisdom over ginger blond and reckless youth.  Thor mistakenly believes Daniel may not be imposing enough to stand up to the snakes.  If true they’ve both underestimated him cos that’s when he’s the most dangerous.   Yeah right. 

“You know, we’ve got so called experts pouring over that thing right now.’ 

“I know.  But I promised you I’d read it to help you.” 

“And I appreciate it, believe me.  But shouldn’t you be supervising decorations of the VIP rooms?” 

“I gave Sergeant Siler and his crew all the instructions they need.  I told them to make the decorations as lavish and decadent as possible.  They know where to find me if they have a problem.  I think the Goa’uld will feel right at home.”  I see Daniel’s face tightening.  “Um, maybe that was a poor choice of words.” 

“Maybe,” I agree, understanding what he meant. 

His participation in these negotiations is probably the least favorite thing we’ve asked Daniel to do since rejoining the SGC.  But I know he’ll perform it to the best of his abilities.  His earlier briefing to the suits and the essential personnel of the base on the history of our future snake visitors was thorough and informative, despite my snide remarks.  And this is something I’ll never tell a living soul, not even under threat of torture:  I am so damn glad neither Skaara nor Sha’re are among the snake delegation.  We’d have to sedate Daniel, put him in a straight jacket and lock him in a detention cell until they were gone, I can guarantee it.  And I’d hate to have to do it too.  So, I’m thankful it won’t come to that.  But there’s another matter we need to discuss and it’s one of the reasons why I’m here. 

“Daniel,” I say it softly refocusing his attention on me.  “Are you okay with this?” 

He looks puzzled.  “Okay with what?” 

“You volunteered to see to the petty needs of the snakeheads, which we’re all grateful for, by the way.  But we can reassign someone else to do it, maybe one of those suits from DC.” 

“I’d said I’d do it, and I will.  I’m okay with it.” 

“Okay.  But I want to know how you feel about them being here.” 

“How I feel?” Daniel repeats, looking puzzled. 

I know this game.  He’s going to make me spell it out.  I can do that.  “We just dealt with Hathor,” I begin and Daniel absently raises his hand and brushes at non-existent hair.  “And Carter just sent Seth to snake hell.  Now we’ve got three more of the snakes paying us a visit.  So how do you feel about all this?” 

“I’m fine.”  Daniel declares quickly, meaning he’s anything but fine.  I remain quiet, waiting.  Finally he sighs, and slumps in his chair.  “I’m not comfortable with it but I’ll do whatever it takes to save this planet. I won’t do anything to jeopardize the negotiations.” 

“Never crossed my mind.” 

Daniel’s eyes narrow behind his glasses.  “But…it’s crossed someone’s mind, hasn’t it?” 

Like I said, he’s smart, very smart. 

“Ahh….yeah.  One of the suits.  But Hammond and I straightened him out.  You’re the best man for the job.” 

“And will Sam will be asked this same, how do you feel about this question?” he asks, guarded. 

“And Teal’c.  I need to know my team is backing me up in this.” 

“We are.”  

“Good.  Never hurts to be prepared.  So,” I point to the treaty, “got any tidbits to pass along?” 

“Not really.  Most of this deals with issues between the Asgaard and the Goa’uld.  I’d recommend allowing the Goa’uld to play their hand first, then go from there.’ 

“Okay.  Works for me.”  I stand and stretch.  “Don’t forget to sleep and eat.  Once the snakes get here, we won’t have time to rest.” 

“I will,” he promises and dives back into reading the treaty. 

I leave, knowing Daniel will get as much sleep as I will, which is none at all.  Not a good pregame strategy but I can’t think of anything else to do. 

**** 

_Sam_

The last of the weapons sweep is completed.  I’m too wound up to go to my lab and try to do some work.  Usually my research on designing a prototype naquadah reactor would focus all of my attention for hours but with the impending negotiations less than a day away I need to find a way to unwind.  So, I head to Daniel’s lab thinking he may be in need of a break too.  I’ve been keeping surreptious track on what he’s been doing.  Almost every minute has been spent in reading the Asgaard Protected Planets treaty passing along pertinent sections to the committee from Washington, tutoring the colonel, or putting together the briefing he gave on our future guests or overseeing the preparations in the VIP rooms.  Which means he’s probably been living on coffee and candy bars and not sleeping for the past four days. 

The door to his lab is open so I invite myself in.  As I guessed, Daniel’s sitting at his desk hunched over the massive treaty document. 

“Hi, Daniel.” 

“Hi, Sam.”  Looking up, he greets me with a quick half smile but I can see the fatigue in his eyes.  Maybe now isn’t a good time to disturb him but Daniel continues to look at me expectantly so I decide to stay, sitting in the colonel’s personal chair opposite Daniel’s desk. 

“How’s the weapon sweep coming?” he asks hold up his coffee mug.  “Want some coffee?” he asks. 

“Sure.”  

I answer the second question first watching as he rises and walks to the continuously operating coffee maker and pours us each a mug full, returning to his desk. He hands me mine which I take before he sits down.  Knowing Daniel is busy and his time at a premium, I decide to dive right in to what’s bothering me.  

“I admit, I agree fully with the colonel on this.  We’re about to allow three of the enemy entry onto our base and we’re expected to relinquish everything that will allow us to defend ourselves.  I can’t believe any one here seriously thinks the Goa’uld will be as defenseless as us.  It’s not how they operate.  In fact, the colonel and the general both had to be summoned to order Teal’c to relinquish his staff weapon.” 

“That must have been…tense,” Daniel mug lifted halfway to his mouth where it hovers.  I believe he’s forgotten he even has it in his hand.  “I think a Jaffa considers his staff weapon a part of him and to be without it is like losing an arm or something.” 

“You’re right.” 

“I am?” Daniel asks, surprised.  “It was just a theory I hadn’t been able to ask Teal’c about yet.” 

“Oh,” I wave my free hand while taking a sip of the coffee, “one of the nuggets of information Jolinar left me,” I explain, frowning into my coffee.  “Ever since Thor told us the Goa’uld would be coming, Jolinar’s memories have been, restless, I guess is the best word.  I’ve been having flashes of anxiety and sudden strong, urges to leave the base.”  I look up to see Daniel listening to every word I say, all of his attention and concern focused on me. 

“Sam?” 

I hear the worry in Daniel’s voice, urging me to finish voicing my fears.  I knew coming here was the right decision.  Daniel is always receptive and nonjudgmental when it comes to me confiding my uncertainties and feelings to him.  With Daniel, I don’t have to be military. “I’m not sure.  There’s something else from Jolinar.  Something about Cronos but I can’t…” I shake my head and take another sip.  Whatever it was still eludes me but I know fear and Jolinar was afraid of Cronos. 

“You, too?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Um, nothing, thinking out loud.”  

Daniel was too quick to backtrack and I wondered why.  Yet, somehow I knew he wouldn’t elaborate if I pushed him, so I selected another topic to discuss as I reached across the desk and gently guide his hand holding the coffee mug down to rest on the paper covered surface.  His expression tells me he’d totally forgotten about it.  “So, how do you feel about them being here?”  I know this situation has to be extremely difficult for him.  Daniel is very adept at hiding his feelings from everyone by burying himself in his work.  The colonel is the only person I know who can root out those feelings.  That fact doesn’t stop me from trying, however. 

“I don’t like it but what choice do we have?  I think this treaty could be a good thing.” 

A nice, safe answer, as I expected.  So I decide to go along for now.  “As long as the Goa’uld are afraid of the Asgaard, Earth could be safe.” 

“True.  Thor came to Cimmeria very quickly when we asked for his help,” Daniel points out. 

 “But we were the ones responsible for the Goa’uld invasion,” I counterpoint. 

“Yes…but we also were honest in admitting our mistake and offering to help set it right. The Asgaard must believe we’re worth protecting.” 

I know Daniel’s won this round but I hope I’ve managed to divert him if only for a few minutes.  

“I asked General Hammond to be included in the welcoming committee,” I confess, switching topics. 

Daniel frowns.  “Is that wise?  I mean, the Goa’uld could sense you’ve been, well,..um.. blended.” 

“I have a theory it only works in close proximity.  I’ll be standing in the background and I want to prove my theory.  It’ll be the only time I’m near them.”  I pause before continuing.  “Unlike you, who’ll be at their beck and call for the duration of their stay.  Why did you volunteer?”  I don’t question Daniel’s courage, but I do question his motives. 

“Someone had to do it.  I’m not doing anything special.”  

He won’t look at me watching as his hands turn his coffee mug around and around on the desktop.  So, okay he won’t reveal more.  I know with absolute certainty, Daniel, whatever his personal motives, would never do anything to jeopardize the safety of the planet. 

“Is that the only reason?” he asks, looking up from his now stilled coffee mug.   

Daniel has neatly blocked my prying and we’ve returned to talking about me.  I feel my face harden as memories of P8X-987 flash through my mind. “I want to see the Goa’uld who massacred Cassandra’s people and murdered SG-6,”  I confess, ever since Daniel told us of Nirti in the briefing, I’ve found it difficult not to feel rage at what she did to Cassie and her planet. 

“Try to remember it’s the symbiont, not the host, that’s responsible,” Daniel suggests. 

I know this is how he’s forgiven and copes with any cruelty enacted by Ammonet, since she took Sha’re as a host.  

“How’s Janet coping with Nirti coming here?” 

That’s so typical Daniel.  Always putting the needs of others before his own. 

“Professional as always.  But very relieved Cassie is off with a school friend’s family on a camping trip and hoping her medical services won’t be needed.  I’ve been assigned to the Security detail with Teal’c so I’ll have free time to spend with her.  You know, offer moral support.” 

“Good.” 

I sense we’ve nothing more to discuss but I’m unwilling to allow Daniel to outmaneuver me.  “Well,” I announce standing. Instead of walking to the exit I come around the desk and engulf Daniel in a supportive hug.  It was unexpected and he stiffens at the physical contact.  I congratulate myself on surprising him and refuse to lessen my hold.  I feel him relax and his arms encircle my waist.  I whisper into his left ear.  “Daniel, anytime while the Goa’uld are here, if you need to talk or just need a hug, you come and find me, okay?”  I ease back so I can see his face and the unspoken gratitude in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Sam.  You may regret offering.” 

I peck him on the cheek   “Not possible.  I know you’ll do your best no matter how this turns out.” 

“I hope so.” 

“You will.”  I straighten and he frees me.  “See you later.” 

I exit quickly knowing Daniel wants some privacy to compose himself.  I pray this goes well for all our sakes, but especially for Daniel’s. 

**** 

_Daniel_

“Are you going to be okay?” I ask Teal’c after General Hammond returns to meeting with the crowd crammed into his office, closing the door behind him.  Well, the Goa’uld are here and safely tucked away in their rooms.  I managed to keep my feelings in control during the initial meet and greet in the Embarkation Room and weathered their derisive criticisms of their pathetic and inadequate quarters by refusing to be baited.  I managed to diffuse the first major crisis over the issue of the surveillance cameras.   Actually, it’s rather difficult to insist they remain in the rooms when holding a damaged camera in my hand.  I don’t think General Hammond was happy with my compromise but chose to allow it.  Now, solving the next major crisis:  Teal’c’s confession to me that Cronos killed his father.  

“I will.”  

Teal’c, his face a mask of controlled fury, says nothing further and marches from the Briefing Room.  Guess he’s not okay but I decide not to follow him.  Cronos killed his father.  This is way bad.  Yet, Teal’c trusted me enough to confide in me.  I don’t think this will affect the negotiations, so I’ll keep his secret.  Fortunately, he’s agreed to monitor the situation from the security control room, out of sight of the Goa’uld, especially Cronos.  If we can keep them all segregated, everything should work out fine.  I’ll keep telling myself that while waiting for the other shoe to drop.  Like Jack said, this is a bad game plan, way bad.  I catch a glimpse of him in Hammond’s office receiving last minute instructions from Secretary Simms.  I don’t envy Jack and the task ahead of him.  And everyone thinks I have the thankless job.  

It didn’t take long for the other shoe to drop. 

“Excuse me,” I say entering the conference room troubled and curious as to why the Goa’uld rushed by me with their SF escorts after I had escorted them in not even a minute before.  I can see an agitated Jack glaring at an immobile Thor.  “Sorry for interrupting.  What just happened?”  I can’t believe they haven’t even been in the conference room for sixty seconds and the Goa’uld have already stormed out.  We’ll never get anything accomplished this way. 

“Apparently, we said hello, insulted each other and broke for recess,” Jack answers, his tone dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. 

Jack continues addressing Thor while I think.  Insulted each other.  This is bad.  Not that I doubt the Goa’uld deserved whatever insult Jack may have given…if he gave one.  No, jumping to conclusions until I hear Jack’s version of events will not serve any purpose.  The Goa’uld probably started it or deliberately perceived an insult when none was given. 

“So, basically you guys are bluffing the Goa’ulds big time.  And so far they’ve been so busy badgering each other, they’ve bought it?”  

Jack’s declaration pulls me from my musings into his conversation with Thor.  What was that about the Asgaard bluffing the Goa’uld all this time?  Unbelievable.  So, how will bluffing prevent rogue Goa’uld from attacking us I wonder.  I ask Thor.  I’m not comforted by his answer. 

“The Asgaard will be required to make great sacrifices, as will you,” Thor warns before the white encompassing Assgard teleport flares and he vanishes.  I watch a preoccupied Jack  absently fingering the Asgaard communication device while I worry about what Thor meant by great sacrifices. 

“Jack?” 

“Hmm?” 

“What about the Goa’uld?” 

“What about them?” Jack huffs. 

“Well, we have to get them back to the negotiating table,” I patiently explain knowing I shouldn’t have to be doing so. 

“Why?” Jack demands, petulant. 

“Jack—“ 

“No, Daniel.”  He jumps to his feet, fixing me with a patented O’Neill glare.  However, I don’t retreat like I’ve witnessed lower ranked officers do.  “They were the ones who started it by insulting each other.  I should shoot them all right now and we just take our chances.” 

I allow Jack a few moments of silence to reign in his anger.  He breaks eye contact with me and stares at the rune engraved stone. 

“As much as I would enjoy watching you do that,” I begin sensing he’s calmed down, “the negotiations are too important to give up on right now.” 

I don’t think anyone fully comprehends how much I would enjoy Jack doing what he threatened even if it means killing the host as well.  I’m finding it more difficult as time passes to segregate the two myself, despite my earlier advice to Sam.  I know Jack is listening even as he turns the oddly shaped white stone in his hands.  And I know he knows I’m right.  He needed to vent a little before retrenching and doing battle again. 

“If you tell me what happened maybe I can help?” I offer after I think he’s been silent long enough. 

Jack looks at me. I can tell he’s frustrated and angry but not at me, at the Goa’uld, at this entire situation.  

“Damn it, Danny, I should not be doing this!” he barks 

“But you will do it,” I say calmly.  He looks at me puzzled.  “Because protecting the planet is what you do.  It’s a scared trust you won’t delegate to someone else.  So no matter how out of place you feel, or frustrated or pissed with having your hands tied behind your back, metaphorically speaking….Look the Asgaard chose you, right?  They are way smarter than us so they must know what they’re doing.” 

At this Jack snorts. “You heard Thor.  They’re bluffing big time, Danny.” 

Actually, I do find that interesting .  “Okay.  They’re bluffing. You can do bluffing, right?” 

“I suppose.” 

“So, can you do groveling?” I ask hesitant to do so.  As much as I hate the Goa’uld I know the importance of this negotiation continuing.  Jack gives me his ‘Are you being more flaky than usual’ look, which I choose to ignore.  “Look, we have to get the Goa’uld back to the table.  I can write up an apology in Goa’uld with Teal’c s help and you can offer it to them.  If they accept, they’ll feel superior thinking they’ve forced the Tau’ri slaves into a subservient position.  Maybe they won’t know that we know what they’re doing.  Hopefully, the talks will resume.” 

Jack points the stone at me.  “Daniel, I didn’t know you could be so sneaky.  That’s why you should be doing this.” 

“Are you willing to try?” I ask keeping Jack focused on the problem. 

Jack sighs loudly juggling the stone between his hands.  He hates being boxed in like this and hates even more being the scapegoat when he didn’t do anything wrong.  But…. 

“I think the question is can you grovel, Doctor Jackson?” he pointedly asks me. 

“You think I enjoy groveling to them, to see to their petty needs?” I ask.  “I hate them,” I voice with obvious venom in my words.  

“So, why did you volunteer?” 

“You already asked me that.  No one else could or would do it,” I state.  Jack continues to stare at me.  “I had my reasons,” I confess.  

“Care to share?” 

“Actually, I hoped one of them might say something about Ammonet, where Sha’re is.  

even if they said it to humiliate and bait me.”  I can’t lie to Jack.  “I hate bowing and placating to the Goa’uld.  But to find Sha’re, you know I’ll do anything except when my action would jeopardize others,” I quickly clarify. 

“Yeah, including groveling.  They seem to have baited Teal’c.  So what do you thinks going on with that?” Jack asks. 

I hesitate in answering.  I know it could be important, but Teal’c only told me about the history between his father and Cronos in confidence.  I can’t in good conscience break that trust.  “He had some past troubles with Cronos.” 

“He’s not the only one,” Jack reveals.  “Carter thinks Cronos is the one who ordered the Ashrack to hunt down and assassinate Jolinar.” 

“Really?”  This was news and could be what Sam told me Jolinar’s memories were trying to tell her.  Together, we walk into the corridor. 

“This is such a bad game plan, Danny.  The Goa’uld are not playing by the rules, not that I expected them to.  Groveling, huh?” 

“It’s worth a try.” 

“Let’s go write that apology and then knock on some doors.” 

*** 

_Jack_

When Nirti is the third snake to slam the door in our faces, I swear under my breath and storm down the corridor.  These negotiations are such a waste of time.  The damn snakes had no intention of going through with them. They’re playing us for fools and right now we’re letting them. 

“Jack…wait,” Daniel calls.  

I am so pissed right now Daniel being within arm’s length of me is very dangerous to his continued good health. 

“What!!” I snap turning to face him.  I’m immediately contrite.  Daniel’s not the one at fault here, I am.  “Sorry,” I apologize. 

“It’s okay,” he quickly absolves me.  “Look, I still have your written apology.”  Daniel holds out the three papers held in his left hand. 

“So?  And?  Your point being?  This is a waste of time.”  I feel my anger welling again and point an accusing finger down the hallway.  “Those snaky bastards never had any intention of going through with this negotiation.  It’s a farce.” 

“Jack, you can’t give up,” Daniel persists.  Usually his famous stubbornness is an asset.  Right now it’s extremely annoying.  “We need the Asgaard’s protection.  You know the alternative.  The Goa’uld are goading you and you’re letting them get to you.” 

I’m ready to unleash a mouthy denial when reality smacks me in the frontal lobe.  He’s right, of course, because Daniel is always right.  “In case you missed it, the damn snakes won’t even talk to me.”  

“They have to talk to me.  If they don’t, who’ll see to their petty needs?” 

You know, sometimes I really hate it when Daniel is right—like now.  I huff and rake my right hand through my hair.  “You shouldn’t have to fix my mistake.” 

“I don’t believe you were at fault.  But you have to accept responsibility for it.  I’m willing to try.  The alternative is to walk away and let the negotiations fail, giving the Asgaard no reason to help us if the Goa’uld attack Earth again.” 

Yeah, yeah, Danny, I heard you the first time. 

“Pinch hitter, huh?”  Daniel gives me his baffled look mixed with his ‘I will not back down on this’ glare.  So, I do the prudent thing and surrender.   “What can it hurt?  I’ll be waiting for you in the Briefing Room.  I need to tell the suits how badly I screwed up.” 

Daniel nods and retreats determined to carry out his mission to the best of his ability even though I think he has a snowball’s chance in hell of succeeding.  Not only is Daniel highly educated and articulate, he’s one of the bravest men I’ve ever known.  If this treaty is salvaged it will be because of him.  And I’m gonna make damn sure everyone from the President to Thor knows that.  I stand before the open elevator and watch as he knocks on Yu’s door.  An expectant moment passes then he opens it and enters.  Well, at least he got across the threshold.  I turn and enter the elevator and press the button for Level 28.  The Secretary and the suits are gonna be so impressed with me.  But I warned them, I’m a soldier not a negotiator.  This was such a bad game plan. 

**** 

_Daniel_

Clutching the copies of Jack’s written apology—which Teal’c reluctantly assisted me in writing—I pause before the closed door to Yu’s room.  Only now do I consider maybe I’ve approached the wrong Goa’uld first.  I’m not clear on whether one of them is their designated spokesGoa’uld, or something.  Then thinking there is no way one Goa’uld would voluntarily surrender power and position to another, any inadvertent insult on my part can’t be as catastrophic as Jack’s phantom insult.  I rap quickly on the door. 

“Enter!!” 

Okay, here goes.  I obey the command and enter, closing the door behind me before facing Yu with what I hope is a remorseful and groveling expression.  I really hate doing this. 

Yu remains unmoving in the center of the room, imperious and arrogant.  I do or say nothing, assuming I must be given permission to speak.  I, however, refuse to lower my eyes to the floor. 

“Why do you again disturb my solitude with your unwanted presence, human slave?” 

Well, I expected something like this.  But I won’t be goaded like Jack was.  “I beg your forgiveness.”  I select the top letter and hold it forward.  “Do I have your permission to approach and offer Colonel O’Neill’s written apology?” 

Yu continues to stare at me.  The longer this goes on the more I’m thinking maybe I’m not groveling enough.  Maybe I should kneel? 

“Approach.” 

I do so. Yu snatches the paper and I flinch slightly, silently cursing myself.  I know Yu saw my reaction and a pleased look flits across his face.  So, okay, maybe the flinch is good groveling technique, intended or not.  He lifts the letter and looks at it.  I see one eyebrow arch when he realizes it’s written in Goa’uld. 

“The human representative offers his apology for his grievous insult to the System Lords,” he declares letting the paper float to the floor. 

“Um, yes, yes he does,” I quickly confirm, silently cursing my less than eloquent delivery. 

“Yet, he does not present it himself.” 

“Well, as you may recall, we did attempt to do so not long ago.  You, as well as Cronos and Nirti, refused to grant him an audience.” 

When Yu’s stare hardens once again, I think more groveling is called for.  I lower my eyes, hating every second and clasp my hands before me hoping I’m giving the impression of being cowed.  Then I realize there is no way Jack would have done this and wonder what it says about my character that I so easily can.  “As the apology states,” I continue assuming the continued silence gives permission, “Colonel O’Neill is very sorry for his insult of speaking out of turn without permission.  He realizes it was unwise and vows to adhere to the rules of the negotiations.” 

“Why are you not the human representative?” 

The unexpected question surprises me and I lift my gaze.  “Because the Asgaard selected the human representative.  I would best serve as your liaison.” 

“Yet you are the one who wrote this and dared to present it to us.” 

I’m not sure how Yu knew this then quickly wonder how much intelligence the Goa’uld have on us, if any at all.  “Yes.”  I didn’t see where lying would help us now. 

“It is well you did not lie to me, human slave.  Present you apology to Cronos and Nirti, if they will allow it.  Only after, will it be decided when to continue these negotiations or depart.” 

“I understand.”  I offer a small bow and exit.  

Once in the hallway, I lean against the closed door, trembling.  I initiate some of the relaxation breathing techniques Teal’c has begun to teach me to center and calm myself.  One down, two to go.  I can do this.  I only hope I’m groveling enough to keep the planet from being incinerated and us along with it. 

**** 

_Jack_

Somewhere between exiting the elevator and stomping to the Briefing Room and the anxious crowd awaiting me, my anger boils over and I lose it, yanking at my tie as I storm in. 

“The fate of the world in my hands and I screw it up.”  I’m more pissed off with myself for not trying harder and allowing Daniel to take the heat for me.  I stare down at the Stargate. 

“I take it you apologized,” Simms states. 

“Oh, I tried,” I turn away from the Stargate my tie now loose.  “They wouldn’t even see me.  So Daniel typed up a letter in Goa’uld and I signed it.  You know, that boy can grovel when he has to.”  I direct this latter comment to Hammond.  I can tell he gets my hidden meaning loud and clear:  If not for Daniel willing to humiliate himself before the snakes, we are doomed. 

“It’s probably part of their negotiating strategy,” Simms states.  I glare at him but hold my tongue.  I know he’s trying to be helpful but he has no clue what he’s talking about and no concept of the magnitude of what Daniel is doing at this very moment. 

“I hope so.  Because Thor made it pretty clear we may have to give up something big.”  

“What if it’s hosts?” Carter volunteers. 

“Well, now that would be unacceptable, now wouldn’t it,” I state.  Absolutely unacceptable. 

“As you said, O’Neill, the alternative could be far worse.”  What? Is Teal’c actually suggesting be comply with that?  But again, I can always rely on Teal’c to cut to the chase. 

Before I can wind up to tell the big guy why offering hosts is oh such a bad idea, Daniel appears in the stairwell.  He looks, well, I’m not sure how he looks.  

“They’re ready.” 

Damn.  He did it.  I glance at Hammond as I leave, hurrying behind Daniel down the stairs before anyone starts demanding an explanation we don’t have time to give.  

I wait until we’re in the elevator before saying anything.  “Daniel?” 

He holds up one hand.  “Don’t thank me just yet.  They’re already waiting for you in the Conference Room.  I assume Thor is there by now.” 

“And is my being late another insult?” I ask fumbling with getting my tie knotted.  Daniel pats my hand away and in a flash is setting the knot before stepping away.  

“You’re being chastised.  So, be careful.  I can grovel once, not sure I can do it twice.” 

Oh, yeah I get his meaning loud and clear.  I reach out and clasp his shoulder.  “Daniel.” 

“No,” he interrupts, one index finger raised in warning.  “Don’t praise me.  I don’t feel very good about myself right now.” 

I lift my hand away.  Daniel is so entitled to be pissy right now, especially with me.   

The elevator door opens and he exits escorting me to the Conference Room.  “Good luck,” he offers before moving down the corridor to wait with the SFs. 

Yeah, I’ll need it.  I walk in and the gang’s all here.  I take my seat, hoping I look properly chastised and repentenant making a mental note to myself to find out what exactly Daniel did to get us this second chance. 

**** 

_Teal’c_

I have been summoned by Cronos.  I am suspicious as the summons was delivered by one of the Marines assigned to guard the VIP rooms.  I consider informing O’Neill or DanielJackson for I am no longer a slave in service to the false gods.  Perhaps Cronos wishes to gloat of his victory over the Tau’ri who have been forced to surrender their Stargates to save their planet.   How will DanielJackson continue his quest to find Sha’re, host to Ammonet, or O’Neill the young Abydonian boy he has befriended if they no longer possess a Chaap’ai?  I agree with O’Neill.  Surrender of the Stargates will leave this planet defenseless.  Cronos forbade me to enter his presence during the negotiations.  I must therefore consider why he now demands I come to his rooms alone.  Perhaps this is some deception on his part.  I will not stand by and do nothing.  Therefore, I will go.  Perhaps all is not yet lost. 

I knock upon the door and enter without consent. 

**** 

_Jack_

God, this can’t be happening.  I blame no one but myself for this massive failure.  I was given a mission to negotiate with the snakes and I’ve screwed up big time.  I allowed the snakes to bait me—just like Daniel said—and maneuver me into surrendering both of our Stargates.  We have no protection for the planet and Thor’s playing the Asgaard benign interference card.  How’d I let this happen? 

I knew Daniel was extremely upset when he obeyed my order to fetch the snakes without saying one damn word in protest.  I wouldn’t blame him if he never spoke to me again or held nothing but hatred for me.  I promised him we would find Sha’re and Skaara.  I’ve broken that promise and Daniel along with it.  Daniel, who’s paying the ultimate price for my screw up.  Daniel, the one who did everything above and beyond what he had to do to make these negotiations succeed and this is how his efforts are rewarded.  I know this is tearing him up inside.  If we give up the gates he has no way to continue searching for Sha’re and Skaara.  But Daniel would never place his own welfare ahead of others.  I can’t believe we’re giving them up.  But Thor made it clear the decision is ours to make.  Ninth inning, two out, and our last batter just hit a catchable pop fly.  End of game.  Yet, as I sit here defeated, I hear Thor telling me again and again we have it within ourselves to make the right decision.  What the hell does that mean?  Does it matter now, anyway?   I look over to Hammond and Simms when the general alarm blares.  Hell, now what? 

**** 

_Daniel_

Are we seriously going to give up gate travel? 

The question was blurted out before I could stop it.  I was immediately embarrassed knowing everyone believed I only asked for personal reasons.  That’s why when the final decision was given to comply with the Goa’uld’s demands I left General Hammonds office numb and silent. 

Now…it’s true.  We’ve lost the Stargate, both of them, and I’ve lost Sha’re….forever.  I don’t care about the fate of the planet, I care about the fate of my beloved wife, my heart, condemned to an eternity of slavery and I can’t save her.  

I’ve failed her.  I know Jack feels responsible but he’s not.  Me, I’m responsible. 

God, what am I going to do?  How can I live with this? 

The whining of the emergency klaxon intrudes unwanted into my misery.  I realize I’m on the VIP level and SFs are rushing down the hallway ahead of me.  Now what? 

**** 

_Sam_

“I have the security video tape.  You’ll want to see this.” 

I lead everyone from the Isolation Room leaving Janet to care for her dying Goa’uld patient into a nearby lab, equipped with a VCR and monitor.  I insert the security tape and push the play button.  No one speaks as we watch the damning evidence showing Teal’c entering Cronos room.  The monitor goes blank. 

“Well, based on the video tape evidence, it looks like Teal’c is involved.”  I’m certain I only vocalize what everyone is thinking, then hastily add, “Not that I think he’s responsible.” 

“Well, I don’t believe for a minute Teal’c would sacrifice our interest for a personal vendetta.” 

Holy Hannah, what did Daniel say? 

“What personal vendetta?” the colonel asks. 

Daniel looks very uncomfortable, his arms crossing defensively before his chest.  “Well, apparently Teal’c and Cronos have some pretty heavy history,” he reluctantly confesses.  I notice he won’t look anyone of us in the eye.  

“Such as?” the General prompts. 

“Cronos killed Teal’c’s father.” 

“Oh, fer cryin’ out loud!” the colonel swears.  He’s livid.  “Why doesn’t he tell us these things?” 

he yells then confronts Daniel, “Why didn’t you tell us?” he demands. 

Daniel’s crossed arms tighten over his midsection.  He won’t look directly at the colonel.  After all that’s happened with losing the gates, Daniel has begun to isolate himself from all of us, probably believing we can’t understand or know his pain.  He’s wrong of course. 

“He confided in me,” he finally confesses. 

That’s Daniel. You tell him a secret and it’s safer than being locked up in Fort Knox.  He’d never betray something told him in confidence. 

The colonel continues his frustrated stare at Daniel, who is now looking at the ground.  Everything is falling apart.  First we’re manipulated into surrendering our Stargates as demanded by the Goa’uld and now one or two of them have deliberately attacked Cronos and Teal’c.  I agree with Daniel.  Teal’c is an innocent pawn, to ensure Earth is attacked.  And Thor and the Asgaard are remaining neutral.  This must be tearing Daniel up inside but he’ll never show it.  And the colonel, well…he’s taking all of this as a personal failure to carry out his duties. 

“Major, find out what really happened,” I hear General Hammond order.  Major.  That’s me.  I take the video and exit hurrying to my lab.  I need to have something to do and proving Teal’c’s innocence will keep me focused and give me a sense of finally being able to contribute to solving this fiasco.  The further away I am from Cronos the better.  My anxiety, or rather Jolinar’s, lessens as I breeze into my lab.  A quick phone call to Sergeant Siler and the requested security tapes from the hallway cameras outside the VIP rooms will be delivered to me ASAP.  I get my equipment ready.  When all is prepared, I sit to wait.  

“Hey, Sam.” 

I turn and see Daniel standing in the entryway, arms crossed tightly, shoulders slumped.  He’s devastated.  God, this is so unfair. 

“Um….I…I think I need that hug.” 

The fact Daniel admits it, speaks volumes.  I’m off my stool and pulling him into my lab holding him close.  He’s not the only one who needs a hug right now I realize as he embraces me in a death grip.  I can feel his heart pounding and the tiny tremors coursing through his body.  Teal’c’s not the only innocent pawn in this.  If Daniel can no longer search for Sha’re and Skaara….I have to find a way to console and encourage for all the times Daniel’s been there for me. 

“Daniel,” I speak softly, “I know it looks bad right now, but this attack on Cronos may work to our advantage.  We haven’t lost the ‘gates yet, so don’t you dare give up, do you hear?” I scold.  I know what I’m asking of him, and wonder how much more Daniel can give? 

“So,…being promoted to major means you can be as bossy as Jack?” 

His reply was so unexpected I couldn’t help but give a choked laugh.  We pull apart not breaking our hold around each other.  His eyes are glistening behind his glasses as he physically pulls himself together. 

“Jack would never give up, would he?” he asks. 

“Never.” 

Daniel loosens his hold and I let him step away.  He lifts his glasses and rubs at his eyes before resettling them on his face.  “How can I help?”  

At that moment Sergeant Siler appears with the tapes, which he hands to me.  “Help me watch the security tapes?” 

I nod my thanks and dismissal to Siler and pop in the first tape while Daniel sits on one of the two stools.  I take the other activating the VCR.  In silence, we both watch the replay.  We see Nirti open the door to her quarters and summon one of the SFs to her.  After a few moments of a very animated conversation the SF turns away and the door closes.  The tape continues to play and nothing happens until we see Teal’c stride purposefully down the hallway, the images the same as we saw earlier.  Teal’c enters Cronos’ room and the door closes.  I press the stop button.  Daniel and I share a worried look. 

“I didn’t see anything,” he confesses. 

“Neither did I.” 

Daniel removes his glasses and rubs his forehead.  “This can’t be happening.  This summit was supposed to protect us and Earth, not leave us defenseless and ‘gateless.”  He remains motionless for a few seconds then lowers his hand.  Without his glasses on, I can see the misery warring with determination in his blue eyes.  “I’ve been thinking,” he begins.  I notice the use of one of my pet phrases.  “How do you feel about asking one of the Goa’uld to use the healing device?” 

“What if they refuse?” 

“Then Cronos dies.” Daniel pauses, his left arm crossing his midsection while his right continues to hold his glasses.  “How will Janet feel allowing Nirti in her infirmary?” 

That’s an easy question to answer.  “Not happy.  But, again, she’s a professional and she knows what’s at stake here.” 

“Maybe she doesn’t have to be there?” Daniel suggests.  

I realize he only voices the suggestion because he is thinking of Janet’s welfare.  However…”Janet, ignore the welfare of her patient?” 

“Good point,” Daniel quickly agrees with the implausibility of his suggestion. 

He stands slipping his glasses onto his face.  “I’m going to suggest to Jack we give it a try.  It’s better than feeling helpless.  Um, can you,” he waves at the tape replay on the monitor.  

“Go on.  I can watch these.” 

He pauses his face pensive, wearing what I long ago recognized as his thinking expression.  

“What?” 

“I can’t believe Thor will simply stand by and allow these negotiations to fall apart.  Maybe the Goa’uld aren’t the only ones he’s bluffing.  Or maybe it’s not a bluff.  Maybe he’s testing us.” 

Daniel leaves before I can question him further.  At least he’s being proactive and no longer feeling sorry for himself.  Bluffing?  Testing? I ask myself.  What does that mean but it quickly fades as I see on the replay Nirti open the door to her quarters and summon one of the SFs to her.  After a few moments of a very animated conversation the SF turns away and the door closes.  So what was that all about I wonder as the tape continues to play. 

**** 

_Teal’c_

“Before I could leave, we were attacked by an invisible force,” I declare to my friends gathered around my bed. 

“Invisible force?” 

I sense O’Neill does not believe me.  I cannot fault him.  Cronos and I were both discovered beaten and unaware in the false god’s rooms, where I was forbidden to go.  

“A Retu?” DanielJackson suggests.  My friends are hopeful but I cannot allow them to cling to a false belief, not even to save myself.   

“I did not sense the presence of a Retu.” 

I note the disappointment on O’Neill’s face.  “I almost wish you had.” 

I have failed to protect my friends and their planet.  I allowed myself to become a pawn of the false gods to destroy these negotiations.  Not even the Asgaard can protect them from the System Lord’s wrath. 

“Teal’c, are you aware if any of the Goa’uld have some sort of stealth technology?” MajorCarter inquires. 

Again, I am reminded of the Tau’ri refusal to surrender, but DanielJackson speaks before I can answer. 

“Hathor had the ability to make herself appear and disappear.”  

This is not a welcome suggestion as O’Neill insists MajorCarter verify the false goddess is, indeed, dead. 

“I did not attack Cronos,” I declare my innocence ending my friends desperate speculation. 

”Well, we believe you, Teal’c,” DanielJackson assures me.  “I don’t think anyone else will.” 

I know my young Tau’ri friend is referring to the false gods.  It is apparent they did not wish this treaty to succeed.  They may be triumphant if Cronos dies. 

  

“Sir, I’d like to try something.”  Major Carter blurts, interrupting O’Neill’s vocal tirade of the false gods.  She departs.  Muttering, “I wasn’t finished,” he follows her. 

DanielJackson remains at my side. 

“Teal’c, can you tell me how the message was delivered?” 

“One of the security guards acted as the messenger as you were in conference with General Hammond and O’Neill.” 

“Really?  Sam and I saw one of the SFs talking to Nirti on the security tapes, not Cronos.  I wonder it that’s important?  The message may not have come from Cronos.” 

“I believe it did not.” I look at my young Tau’ri friend.  I can sense the torment this summit has caused him and I am grieved to have added to his personal suffering. 

“I am sorry, DanielJackson.” 

“For what?” 

“For not preventing what has occurred.  For allowing my hatred for Cronos to blind me to the guile of the false gods.” 

“It’s not your fault, Teal’c.  You warned me the Goa’uld were deceitful.  It’s clear one, or all three of them, never intended to agree to the treaty.  Even if we keep our Stargate, the Asgaard can’t protect us.  Listen, we’re not giving up, we’re not beaten yet.  I’m guessing Sam’s idea is to see if Nirti lied about using the healing device on Cronos.  If she did, then, as Jack would say, it’s a new ball game.  The Goa’uld didn’t play by the rules and now we don’t have to either.”  He looks away from me before continuing.  “Actually, I should apologize to you.  I told everyone of your father’s murder at Cronos’ hand.  I betrayed your trust.” 

DanielJackson can no longer look into my eyes, ashamed of what he wrongly believes is a betrayal.  

“DanielJackson.”  At my call he again faces me.  “It is I who have betrayed your trust by saying nothing of my hatred for Cronos when there was a possibility it could be used against the Tau’ri.” 

“Daniel.” 

O’Neill’s call echoes in the corridor originating from the room where Cronos lies dying.  DanielJackson rests a hand on my shoulder, a demonstration of friendship and solidarity. 

“Hang in there, Teal’c.  It’s not over yet.” 

He departs.  I am again awed by the compassion of DanielJackson, of his capacity to place the well being of others before his own needs.  My friends refuse to surrender therefore neither shall I.  I will stand with them and face whatever fate demands. 

**** 

_Jack_

I watch for Daniel to enter the Isolation Room while waiting for Carter to return.  He comes to stand beside me, eyes focused downward exuding an air of defeat.  I grasp his shoulder.  His head lifts and he looks at me.  

“Daniel, I know I’ve played this treaty thing wrong from the start and everything looks hopeless right now.  But, you can’t give up.  I need to know you’re hangin' in there.” 

“Sam told me the same thing.” 

“Yeah?  Well, since Carter is way smarter than me, and probably as smart as you, you should believe her cos she’s right.  We’re not going down without a fight.” 

Daniel nods his agreement, straightening his shoulders.  That’s my Danny boy.  I give his shoulder a squeeze then lift my hand away.  “Okay.  One of the snakes, Yu or Nirti, has to be the guilty party.  So, which one gets your vote?” 

“Nirti,” Daniel states without hesitation. 

“And you’ve based that on what, exactly?” 

“Yu’s interests no longer reside in this area of the galaxy.  He was the first one to accept your written apology.  Nirti may have lied about using the healing device.  She may have been the one who sent the message to Teal’c, not Cronos.” 

“But Yu’s the one who demanded we give up our Stargates.” 

“But Sam and I didn’t see anything on the security video replay,” Daniel counters. 

“Well, you wouldn’t if the snake bitch was invisible,” I point out the obvious.  By his blank stare Daniel never considered this.  Normally, I’d tease him about overlooking the obvious but he’s got a lot on his plate right now so I let it slide. 

“Oh.  Good point.”  

Now I see that genius brain cranking into overdrive trying to figure out how she did it.  Which we don’t have time for right now. 

“And?” I prompt him. 

“And….what?” 

“That’s it?”  I can’t believe Daniel doesn’t have a whole dissertation he wants to recite. 

Instead, he arches his eyebrows at me and remains silent.  

“Okay.  That’s good enough for me.  Nirti’s the frontrunner.  If Carter’s idea pans out, we may have our guilty snakehead.” 

We both stand silent as Carter enters with the healing device.  After a moment of Freudian indecision the healing beam appears and Cronos is miraculously healed.  So how about that?  That bitch Nirti has a lot to answer for.  Cronos can’t believe we saved his snaky butt.  Neither can I but bigger things are at stake here.  I ask him what its worth to know who attacked him and left him for dead.  I know what it’s worth to us:  keeping our Stargates, both of them.  Cronos agrees to support us.  One down, one to go. 

I follow Hammond, leading the kids from the Infirmary and accompany him to the Briefing Room all the while regaling them about the fine art of bluffing. 

“Jack about this bluffing thing…” Daniel begins taking a seat.  

I can tell he’s not convinced I know what I’m doing.  

“Look, Daniel.  We don’t have anything to lose.  New game plan.  We’ve played this the Asgaard way and look what happened.  Now we’re going to play by O’Neill’s rules. 

“I’m listening, Colonel,” Hammond gives permission to hear my plan.  Thankfully all the suits are nowhere to be seen.  I’m sure they would be less than thrilled with what I’m gonna propose. .”Actually, we’ve already started by arming ourselves and holding Nirti and Yu hostage so to speak.  Even Thor wasn’t too thrilled with that maneuver.” 

I continue speaking not allowing Daniel the chance to interrupt.  Once I have everything laid out, Hammond gives the go ahead.  I pull Daniel aside as we leave.  “Get your poker face on, Danny, and follow my lead.” 

A few moments later, we’re all gathered in the Conference Room where we’ve left the oh so unhappy snakes, under a heavily armed guard.  I begin my spiel and as expected, both Yu and Nirti deny every accusation, especially the part about the stealth thing.  Now I’ve got them where I want them. 

“But the fact is you are the only Goa’uld here who has the technology to become invisible,” I accuse Nirti. 

“You lie!” 

“Who’s lying?” I counter.  “We contacted the Tok’Ra.”  Now I’m lying.  That’s Daniel’s cue. 

“They say you’ve been experimenting with phase shifting in order to battle the Retu.”  He directs the accusation to Nirti and we wait for the fireworks. 

I’m proud of Daniel.  He delivered the lie perfectly.  Hell, even I believed it.  But it gets the result we wanted.  Yu and Nirti are at each other’s throats.  Then Nirti blips out and the bullets start flying.  Now its up to Carter and the SFs to bag the snake.  Hopefully alive, but dead works for me, too.  After seeing Yu is unharmed, although his sleeve has a nice bullet hole in it, I force myself to patiently await the outcome of the snake hunt.  Thor was right when he said we’d have to make great sacrifices.  Teal’c nearly died, Carter had to dredge up that Jolinar thing, and Daniel, well, Daniel will need lots of TLC when this is all over.  And I’m gonna see he gets it. 

**** 

_Daniel_

Thankfully, Thor hasn’t left Earth’s orbit and responds to Jack’s summons via the stone.  He beams down into the crowded conference room.  Everyone is here, including General Hammond and Secretary Simms, all the suits, as Jack calls them, from Washington and the three Goa’uld under heavy armed guard.  I wonder if Thor will continue to protest our violation of the no weapons thing? 

“Thor, thanks for coming.  We,” Jack indicates the gathered crowd, “have come to an agreement for the treaty.  The System Lord representatives,” I’m actually surprised to hear Jack speak of our guests in a cordial tone, “agree to include Earth in the Protected Planets Treaty and we get to keep both of our Stargates and continue our travels through it.” 

Thor blinks his large black eyes.  I’m uncertain as to whether he’s impressed or not with how we managed to solve this dilemma and negotiated our way out of being destroyed and keep our Stargates. 

“The System Lord Representatives agree to this?” Thor asks. 

“We do,” Yu answers. 

“The Asgaard accept the terms of the treaty.  Earth is now considered an Asgaard protected planet.  If Earth is attacked by any System Lord, the treaty is void and the Asgaard will retaliate.” 

There’s a prolonged moment of silence as the magnitude of what has been accomplished, is, I assume, pondered by all parties involved.  General Hammond breaks the silence by ordering the heavily armed SFs to escort the Goa’uld to their rooms.  They’ll soon be allowed to leave through the Stargate and it won’t be soon enough for me. 

Jack waits for the group to leave before he addresses Thor.  “So, you knew the snakes wouldn’t play fair?” 

“We suspected as much,” Thor admits. “Deception is the Goa’uld way, O’Neill.  However, you and the humans of Earth have proven yourselves to be a capable and formidable foe.  As I have said, you have it within you to solve a dilemma without resorting to violence.  Be forewarned, however, the System Lords will not be content to abide by the terms of the treaty.  You must be vigilant.” 

“Not a problem” Jack assures with supreme confidence.  “Now we know how the game’s played, we’ll be ready.” 

Thor continues to stare at Jack.  I’m guessing for all his superior intelligence, he’s as baffled as I sometimes am with Jack’s sport’s analogies.  I think now is a good time for me to ask a question.  “So, um, these negotiations were also a test to see how we would react to the Goa’uld’s deception?” 

“Yes,” Thor acknowledges and I allow myself to feel a tiny bit of self-satisfaction knowing we solved this problem without resorting to violence.  Maybe in the eyes of the Asgaard, the Tollan and the Nox, we’re no longer as young as we once were.  

“You have proven once again your species has great potential.” Thor declares verifying my very thoughts.  “I must depart and return to my own galaxy.” 

“Ah, how will you know if the Goa’uld try to destroy the planet?” Jack asks. 

“We will know, O’Neill.” 

With that, the white light lances in and disappears, taking Thor with it.  

I wish I could feel relived and victorious as Jack does.  But all I can dwell on is how close I came to losing my one means of searching for Sha’re and Skaara.  

**** 

_Jack_

Daniel and I watch the snakes enter the Stargate and get swallowed by the wormhole.  I am so glad to see their butts disappear. 

“Boy, is she gonna get it,” Daniel smugly declares with undisguised glee moving toward the exit.  

Daniel has a sarcastic side to him he rarely shows.  Or, he’s just been hangin’ around me too much. 

“My heart bleeds,” I add, with equal amounts of sarcasm, following in his wake.  

Once we’re in the corridor I call to Daniel.  He stops and turns to face me.  “You did good during all of this.”  His face colors and his gaze lowers.  I still can’t understand why it’s so hard for him to accept praise especially when it’s well deserved.  “Hey, listen to me,” I reach out and tap his arm garnering his attention again.  “We never would’ve succeeded without all the effort you put out.  I mean you went way above and beyond.  We’re damn lucky to have you here and on our side.” 

“No, Jack, I didn’t do anything special.  You were the one—“ 

“Aha, aha, aha,” I tut-tut cutting him off and waving my finger in his face.  “Be gracious, and say, ‘Thank you, Jack’”. 

“Oh, well…um,  Okay.  Thank you, Jack.” 

“Now, that wasn’t so hard was it?” 

His arms come up and that self-hug appears as Daniel shifts his gaze down the corridor.  Okay, something is bothering him.  And I have a pretty good idea what.  “Daniel?” I prompt in my ‘Tell me what’s bothering you’ tone. 

“When I thought we’d lost both of the Stargates, I was really scared, Jack.  Without access to them how would I find Sha’re and Skaara?  Then I was ashamed.” 

“For what?  For thinking how that decision was going to affect you personally?” 

“I had no right to place my interests above the safety of the planet.  What does that say about me?” 

“It says you’re human, Daniel.  And since this is true confession time, you want to know what I thought?”  He gives me a puzzled nod.  “I screwed up, I broke my promise to Daniel and how in hell is he going to live with losing Sha’re and Skaara forever?” Daniel doesn’t say anything so I assume he has to at least be thinking about what I just said.  And I realize we need more time to deal with everything that’s happened to us these past few months.  I sidle over and rest my arm across his too tense shoulders.  Like I thought, we need to do some serious decompression. 

“Tell you what.  Doc said Teal’c can be released from the Infirmary.  Let’s roundup Carter, get some pizza or Chinese or whatever we want, and beer, lots of beer, and head over to my place.  We’ll get shit faced drunk ,or rather Teal’c will watch us get shit faced drunk, we’ll wallow in self pity and feel sorry for ourselves.  Then we’ll sober up enough to remind ourselves that even though we’re only human and despite our perceived faults, we did just save the planet…again.  And lest we forget, we must also celebrate Carter’s promotion to Major.” 

As I hoped, Daniel’s self hug loosens some and he peers over to me.   “Sounds good.  Um, let me guess… there’s a sports event on TV, right?” 

“You are so right, Danny boy.  Stanley Cup playoffs.  Red Wings and Blues.” 

“Is that basketball?” he asks, looking all innocent and clueless. 

I have to believe he’s deliberately baiting me as I steer him toward the elevator.  But I know how to play this game, Doctor Jackson.  Dealing with the snakes is nothing compared to trying to out think Daniel.  One day, I might even win this game. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> I really enjoy Fair Game, just thought it could use a little fleshing out here and there. This fic first appeared in the zine Redemption 1. 

* * *

> © October, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
